The New People
by YuKKi-san
Summary: What happens if one day the rich, (maybe not so) snobby members of Eitoku High School's F4 find themselves in the bodies of 'commoners', and domoyoji in a girl's body..wooboy (grins evilly, Chapter 5 is up! CHAPTER 5 IS FINALLY UP!!!!)
1. The New People

Tell me, what would it be like if the stuck up members of F4 found themselves in the bodies of "commoners"? (Grins evilly)….  
  
Chapter 1: The New People  
  
  
  
The bell rang for the first time in that morning. Soujiro and Akira lay on the green  
  
campus ground under the shade of the cherry blossom tree, both of them yawned at  
  
the same time. Soon the well known Tsukasa Domoyoji and Hanazawa Rui joined  
  
the two jokers. The mass of students who were rushing to class, suddenly filed into  
  
two neat lines and Domoyoji and Hanazawa Rui passed through like kings. F4 was  
  
definitely different from the rest of the crowd. Their clothes, all designer outfits, stood  
  
out from the brown dull Eitoku High School uniform. Domoyoji and Hanazawa Rui  
  
slumped down beside the two who were already laying out a picnic basket. The  
  
familiar pop of the champagne cork was heard through the now empty campus  
  
grounds. " So what are we going to do today?" Soujiro asked as he poured the  
  
glistening champagne into 4 wine glasses. " Let me see…skip bio, skip lit, skip  
  
english, and then go on to skip physics." Akira said as the counted on his fingers.  
  
They each reached for a wine glass and started talking when they where suddenly  
  
interrupted by some very loud whispers. " Hey, shouldn't those people be in class?" a  
  
girl's voice reached them. " Yeah, and why aren't they wearing the Eitoku uni?" a guy  
  
said. Almost at the same time, the boys turned around to face 4 freshmen. "  
  
Honestly, I haven't seen them on the campus grounds before, especially that girl.  
  
With her type of face and body, I would have singled her out and asked her for a  
  
date!" Soujiro exclaimed as he looked dreamily at the girl who was now looking more  
  
curiously at them.  
  
  
  
  
  
The four freshmen stood in front of the notorious F4. Hideaki Ryuu, Hikaru Natsuko,  
  
Sato Hiroshi and Wantanabe Kenji stood wondering who the other four people in  
  
front of them could be. " They could be freshmen too and haven't gotten their  
  
uniforms, could they?" Natsuko said in a half-believing tone. Suddenly, Kenji's eyes  
  
started to widen. Quickly, he pushed his friends away into the main building. "Good,  
  
they aren't ogling at us anymore." Hanazawa Rui said coldly as he ran his fingers  
  
through his sleek brown hair.  
  
  
  
In the school's main building  
  
  
  
"Wantanabe! What's the meaning of this? Dragging us away from those people?!"  
  
Ryuu exclaimed as he straightened out his uniform and ran his fingers through his  
  
black raven hair, which stood up prominently. In his old school, this made the girls  
  
swoon over him badly. Kenji looked up at his friends; Ryuu's piercing brown eyes  
  
seemed to see through him. He sighed, and started to explain, " You know that well  
  
known student group called F4?" he asked. Natsuko's short sleek brown bangs and  
  
straight Japanese schoolgirl fringe bobbed up and down. Ryuu gave a slight nod and  
  
Hiroshi leaned by the doorframe and looked at him coldly with ice blue eyes, his  
  
spiky silver hair glinted under the sunlight, which pierced through the doors. " Well, if  
  
we had stared on any longer, we'd be dead by now." Ryuu looked at him with big  
  
eyes and a slacked jaw, and said disbelievingly, " That was them?" " Yes, that was  
  
them." Silence rang throughout the main school building. Hiroshi got up and started  
  
shuffling his way towards the door that had the words ' Administrative Office/ General  
  
Office' in big white letters stuck on. " Come on, we're gonna be late for class." He  
  
said icily as he placed his hand on the doorknob and looked at them. Natsuko shook  
  
her head in disbelief * he's always the same everywhere we are…so…cold* she  
  
thought, * no matter what he does or where he goes, he's not the least bit affected by  
  
anything* she thought as she made her way with her friends towards the teak door.  
  
  
  
Later…  
  
Makino Tsukushi stared out of the window next to her. Her gaze fell on the cherry  
  
blossom tree on the campus. * They're skipping classes again* she sighed looking  
  
down at the four familiar figures on the red and white picnic mat. She looked back up  
  
at the teacher who had his back faced at them. The chalk scratched the blackboard  
  
and the unfamiliar english words formed in white on the green board. Suddenly, there  
  
was a loud knock on the door. Everyone stopped writing. The scratchy noises of  
  
people writing and copying notes stopped. All eyes turned towards the brown yellow  
  
door, it swung open to reveal a rather tall boy. His hair stood up on all ends and yet  
  
didn't look too unnatural. The silver glinted against the teacher's glasses and sunlight  
  
glanced off the ends. His complexion was white and smooth; it reminded Tsukushi of  
  
snow on the slopes of the mountains, white and seeming to emit a slight glow. He  
  
greeted the teacher and talked to him softly, Tsukushi could make out a few words  
  
like 'transfer…' and 'new here…' although he was not so far away from her, his voice  
  
seemed so distant and so cold. It seemed almost icy. Then he stopped talking, the  
  
teacher nodded and then looked at the class. " Class, we have a new student here.  
  
He has just transferred from Kyoko High School with a 3 other friends, please  
  
welcome Mr. Sato Hiroshi." Tsukushi looked at him. He bowed and greeted all of  
  
them. " Ohayo! I am Sato Hiroshi, you can call me Hiroshi." He said softly and yet  
  
loud enough for the class to hear. As he got up to look at them, his gaze met  
  
Tsukushi's. Suddenly she felt weird, his gaze seemed to pierce through her with an  
  
icy cold draught. "Mr. Sato, you can take a seat behind Ms. Makino Tsukushi there."  
  
The teacher said pointing behind her. Hiroshi ran a hand through his silver hair as he  
  
advanced towards the empty seat behind her. Yuriko, Yamano and Eriko looked  
  
angrily at the teacher. They glared at Tsukushi who took no notice of them and  
  
continued to stare out the window at Domoyoji and the rest of F4. Eriko looked  
  
angrily at her friends, she grabbed piece of fullscap from the booklet which read  
  
Eitoku High School.  
  
  
  
Yuriko:  
  
What do you think of the new student? Should we go and introduce ourselves to him later?  
  
Eriko  
  
Folding the note she passed it down the row. It sooned reached Yuriko and she  
  
opened it to read the curly script writing. Glancing through it, she took out her pen  
  
and wrote back.  
  
Eriko:  
  
Meet me later outside the class when recess comes.  
  
Yuriko  
  
With a rustle of the paper it was passed back to Eriko. She opened it and glanced  
  
back at Yuriko and gave a slight nod. 


	2. Realising

Title: Realizing (continued from 'The New People')  
  
  
  
Hours passed by and soon the lesson was over. The teacher looked up at the class.  
  
Before he said a single word, the bell rang and the class got up abruptly. Hiroshi got  
  
up as well, he desperately needed to find his friends instead of being in a class full of  
  
people he didn't know. He swept his hand through his hair again wondering why he  
  
was the only one out of the four to have chosen this class. Ryuu, Natsuko and Kenji  
  
where smart enough to all chooses the same classes. Now he had to find them. He  
  
gazed at the mass of the student body, wondering where his friends were.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as I thought, he can't find his friends. Not without a little help that is. * Yuriko  
  
thought as she brushed her hair a little with her fingers and went up to Hiroshi who  
  
was looking more lost by the minute. " Ohayo, Hiroshi- kun." She said sweetly, " I'm  
  
Yuriko from your class, do you need any help?" she said. Without waiting for an  
  
answer, she cozied up to him and slipped her hand into the crook of his. Hiroshi  
  
looked at her like a piece of dirt. His gaze iced up virtually everything in its path. " Get  
  
off my hand, I don't need your help anyway." He said coldly, voice matching that of  
  
the winter wind. Almost immediately Yuriko let his hand go. Hiroshi's blue eyes  
  
narrowed and he continued, " Don't you dare call me 'Hiroshi- kun' unless you really  
  
know me well enough. And don't you dare try that again." Eriko had now joined  
  
Yuriko, both girls nodded slightly and they backed off. Hiroshi gave them one final icy  
  
look and then turned around bumping into someone. "Clumsy fool." He muttered as  
  
the girl's books fell to the ground with a clatter.  
  
  
  
Tsukushi stooped down to pick up the fallen books, the other person in front of her  
  
didn't move. Then she hear him mutter 'clumsy fool'. She stood up and stared at him,  
  
" What did you just call me?" she said brushing her fringe out of her eyes. " I called  
  
you a 'clumsy fool'." Hiroshi answered turning on the ice factor thinking he could drive  
  
her away like the other two girls and go find his friends. " Look who's calling who a  
  
'clumsy fool' ! You bumped into me! You should at least say sorry and help me to  
  
pick up my books!?!" she said glaring at him. Hiroshi was shocked, was he losing his  
  
ice factor? She totally answered back without the least bit of hesitation. She wasn't  
  
affected by that coldness he emitted, not a single bit. It was on that very Monday  
  
morning that Sato Hiroshi found out that Makino Tsukushi wasn't just someone, she  
  
was different.  
  
  
  
*konichiwa! Sorry I have to stop here, anyway if you are interested in what comes on next R&R kk? Coz if I get more than 3 then I might continue…p.s. the draft is already written…  
  
YuKKi-san( pronounced Yukky-san)lolZ 


	3. This Ain't Like You

Title: This Ain't Like You  
  
Hiroshi looked at her. Tsukushi glared back at him, " Gomen nasai." He said in a bare whisper as he bent down slowly  
  
and started to pick up all the books on the floor. Soon he got up and dusted himself before turning around and walking  
  
off. " arigato." Tsukushi whispered silently to herself. Her face burned red…why was she blushing? She asked herself  
  
as she walked off in the opposite direction. Suddenly she bumped into something. " Gomen." She exclaimed to the tall  
  
towering figure in front of her. Looking up she saw a familiar face framed by something that looked a lot like brown  
  
caterpillars (haha, although I like him…I do feel he has to be ridiculed at sometimes…) " Don't you ever look where  
  
you're going all the time?!" He yelled at her as she finally realized who it was. *Oh! Its just you* she said lethargically  
  
to herself as she directed herself away from him. * What am I doing? I should be happy to see him. *She thought to  
  
herself as she walked briskly, faster away from him as she tried to hide her red face and awkwardness (this is so not  
  
like Makino…wonder what's up with her…).  
  
  
  
Domoyoji stared at the black dot of a head in the moving mass of bodies. Why was she like that? Usually that was the  
  
usual way they ended up greeting each other every morning. That was so not like the Tsukushi he knew. " Did you two  
  
get into a fight?" Soujiro and Akira asked, suddenly appearing from nowhere (like they usually do: refer to the volume  
  
where the two gave him tips on dating). He glared at them. " We shall take that as a 'no'." they said backing off as they  
  
saw his angry glare. " Why'd she walk off like that?" a familiar voice said as a cold hand was placed on his shoulder. "  
  
I don't know Rui, I don't know."  
  
For the rest of the day, Yuriko and her gang spent the whole day glaring at Hiroshi. Hiroshi sat quietly behind Tsukushi  
  
who somehow felt ever so weird after her encounter with the cold iced Hiroshi.  
  
Hiroshi sat quietly behind Makino Tsukushi. Chewing silently on his well- chewed pencil he kept his eyes glued to the  
  
blackboard, but his mind on the incident in the hallway. Quick flashback "Gomen nasai." he had said in a bare  
  
whisper over the midst of noise and rush.end of flashback *why did I say that?! I don't say that to anyone except my  
  
mom and dad, and that's something I rarely do.* he thought to himself as he adjusted his eyes onto Tsukushi's raven  
  
black head.  
  
Tsukushi glanced into the window next to her. Her reflection bounced back but she barely noticed it. * Why did I feel  
  
like that after that idiot apologized?* she thought to herself. * Why on earth did I blush?! I even walked past Tsukasa  
  
as if he wasn't there…boy am I in trouble…* she thought to herself as she refocused her eyes and saw Hiroshi in the  
  
reflection…his ice blue eyes stared at her from behind.  
  
* Oh no! * Hiroshi thought as he quickly, although not showing his shock on his face, placed his chin on his hand and  
  
rested it on the edge of the brown desk. He looked away thoughts still resting on Tsukushi who was startled at the fact  
  
that Hiroshi was staring at her from behind.  
  
  
  
School passed by…slowly…  
  
"Baka!" a familiar voice rang through the hallway, Tsukushi turned around to face a rather angry towering Domoyoji.  
  
" What's wrong with you?! You bumped into me today and you didn't say sorry?!" Domoyoji yelled at her. " SUME  
  
MASSEN!!!" Tsukushi yelled back at him. " that's more like you." Domoyoji said to her. " anyway, what was wrong  
  
with you during recess?" he asked concerned.( Tsukushi's face suddenly turned like this due to the embarrassment  
  
during recess ( ^_^""") " a..hahaha… I was thinking of something…?" she said as she started to back off.  
  
Hiroshi walked out of the now empty classroom. Suddenly out of the corner of his ice eyes he saw Tsukushi and  
  
Domoyoji talking together…they seemed very friendly with each other. His heart had a slight sinking feeling…? *  
  
What's this?!* he thought to himself as he started to feel like he did during recess….  
  
  
  
* Okay… to all readers I have a certain request…I have a few reviews saying that I shouldn't have a transformation with bodies and F4…while I have some who look forward to seeing the transformation. Please review and tell me…do you want a transformation of bodies or not? Or you can email me at : apocolypse_strife@hotmail.com I will not continue till I can tally what people want to read in my fanfic okay?* 


	4. What The- ?!

Title: What the -?!  
  
Hiroshi sank back into the empty classroom, his stomach still holding the empty sick feeling. He stared straight into  
  
the window opposite, his uniform and hair reflected clearly back at him. He couldn't see his face, but he guessed it  
  
was in a twisted convulsion. Then, his mind struck something in the eerie silence. He smirked at his reflection and  
  
picked up his sling bag. The door swung shut with a loud creak, outside, Domoyoji and Tsukushi were walking back  
  
home.  
  
  
  
" Hey! Wait up!" Hiroshi yelled at the three others walking in front of him. They each turned around to face a flushed  
  
looking Hiroshi. " Tonight… meet…8pm…my place…" He panted as he reached them. Ryuu, Kenji and Natsuko  
  
looked at him. Natsuko stifled a gasp, she brought her hand up to her mouth and said in a bare whisper, " No, not  
  
again…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tsukushi sat in the bus, watching the scenery fly by. The bus jerked to a stop, she started to fall asleep when  
  
suddenly she saw a familiar head of silver. Her head bobbed back up and she saw Hiroshi walk towards her. He  
  
looked at her with his blue eyes, a tingle went down her spine. He smiled at her, " Can I take this seat?" he said in his  
  
low voice. " Yeah…take it…" she said, her voice going hoarse. She bit her lower lip and licked it. why am I feeling  
  
like this? She asked herself. Hiroshi took the empty seat. She felt the cushion move slightly up under his weight.  
  
Suddenly she noticed he was looking at her, his cold blue eyes seemed to bore right through her. Suddenly his arm  
  
slipped around her slim waist. His other hand touched her cheek gently. She made no attempt to resist. His face grew  
  
closer to hers and soon he was kissing her. Tsukushi was startled, but some how she didn't feel like doing anything.  
  
he felt so familiar and yet so distance, his kisses soon engulfed her and suddenly she realized, Hiroshi felt so much  
  
like Domoyoji and Hanazawa Rui rolled into one……  
  
" Hey, wake up!" a voice flooded her mind. Numb and tingling all over, she opened her eyes. Her view started to shift  
  
to focus and she saw the bus conductor looking down at her. She sat up and looked around, the bus was empty, " I  
  
think you'd better get off, this is the last stop. " the bus conductor told her as she picked up her bag. She smiled at him  
  
and thanked him before getting up and straightening out her uniform and walking out of the bus.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tsukushi walked down the dark alley, she ran her fingers through her hair, the dream was so vivid in her mind it felt as  
  
if it was real. She finally reached her home, Tsukushi quietly slipped into bed and started to dream sweet dreams…  
  
  
  
Hay ppl, okay, sorry I took so long to finish this small eency weeny bit *sigh~* but…but…I am sick *cough *. So I'm sorry, I'll try to finish this up and let the transformations take place faster, also, my exams just ended so I guess I might have time to update this, any questions/comments you can review, leave your email and I'll try to reply you or you could send me an email at : apocolypse_strife@hotmail.com okay? 


	5. Thoughts

Hey ya all! I've not written in a loooong time.sorry.really..aniwaes lets get on with the next chap shall we?  
  
  
  
Title: Thoughts  
  
Meanwhile. Domoyoji's house  
  
Domoyoji sat silently in front of the fireplace.  
  
His eyes, glazed over, reflected the flame flaring in the grate. Deep in thoughts he  
  
Started thinking about what had happened early today. Something fishy was going on,  
  
Tsukushi rarely acted like that.unless.she was hiding something! His deep brows  
  
Furrowed then released, nah.she wouldn't be hiding anything. Smiling,  
  
Tsukasa Got up and shuffled towards his room.  
  
At the same time at Hiroshi's house  
  
Ryuu, Kenji and Natsuko sat silently in the  
  
dim darkness of the room. Silence pierced the air in the empty house. They could all  
  
hear each other breathing in the dark. Somewhere downstairs, Hiroshi was getting the  
  
candles. A match flared, lighting up the sharp features of Hiroshi, he lit 4 candles and  
  
placed them in a circle in front of all of them. " Hiroshi, I don't understand, what's  
  
wrong with our current bodies?" Natsuko asked quietly as she peered at Hiroshi under  
  
the dim light. " Nothing in particular, but how about a change in "scenery"? Through  
  
the eyes of the famous F4?" He said softly grinning evilly as he did. " Nice one,  
  
Hiroshi." Ryuu exclaimed as he gave a soft whistle, " I second that, let's switch! I  
  
mean like it's gotta be fun being rich and cool at the same time right? Oh yea.not  
  
forgetting being idolized every where in Japan!" Kenji said as he looked excitedly at  
  
every one and rubbed his hands in glee. " Sorry Natsuko, 3 against 4, you've gotta  
  
switch." Hiroshi looked sympathetically at the girl sitting cross-legged on the futon.  
  
She frowned and looked down, "okay." she whispered as the guys whooped and  
  
high-fived in glee. 


End file.
